


Five Stars

by YellowMustard



Series: Of Soup And Stuff And Stars [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Fluff and Humor, Heidi Hansen Is a Good Mother, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-First Time, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Tree Bros, connor being a little shit, connor being a tease, connor just being part of the family, just a damn happy fun fic for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMustard/pseuds/YellowMustard
Summary: "So," says Heidi, all smiles as she dishes up, "What have you boys been up to all afternoon?"Evan's throat promptly seals itself shut.He coughs to try and clear it, but it doesn't work, and he can feel his face flooding with color and he shoots Connor an alarmed look because Evan is a really bad liar and not at all equipped to deal with this and they both know it."We watched a movie," says Connor casually.(OR: They didn't watch a movie.)





	Five Stars

**Author's Note:**

> It's me AGAIN
> 
> Pretty soon y'all are gonna be sick of the sight of me but UNTIL THAT DAY COMES I'm just gonna keep cranking out content.
> 
> Just wanted to write some Cheekyshit!Connor and flustered Evan so this happened. Also I've never really written Heidi before and I?? LOVE?? HER?? so wanted to finally give her a whirl :) This intended to be set directly after All The Stuff & Butterfly Soup, so if smut is your jam, maybe give both of those a read first ;) There's no actual detailed smut in this but Connor is VERY heavy handed with the sex jokes. 
> 
> No TW but as always, if you spot something i ought to tag, please let me know!
> 
> Love you all <3 <3 very very very much
> 
> https://theyellowestmustard.tumblr.com/

* * *

Ordinarily, the phrase "my mom's home" is enough to send both Evan Hansen and Connor Murphy into a frenzied panic.

The slam of a car door and the jingle of keys in the lock sets off a frantic whirlwind of tugging on shirts and tripping over legs of jeans and  _ “shit shit shit--”. _

Considering the amount of times they’ve gone through this wild scramble, neither of them are very adept at it. 

One time Connor had forgotten to let his hair down to hide the dark splotches littering the underside of his jaw, and only realized when Cynthia was halfway through the doorway. So he’d had to keep his hand planted awkwardly on his neck while Cynthia beamed and fussed and apologized to Evan about the  _ “all the mess” _ in their absolutely immaculate house. 

Another time Evan had been in such a mindless rush to get dressed he’d careened face-first into Connor’s bedroom wall.

But today is different. Today they’ve made sure they’re prepared.

Because today, for the first time, there was...kind of more clean up required than usual.

And Connor couldn’t really move too quickly without his knees buckling.

So.

It had all worked out just right, thankfully.They’d had enough time to relax, afterwards, and mumble drowsy praise against each other’s lips, and sleep for a bit. Then they’d both showered and changed, and kissed for a while on Evan’s couch, and by the time Heidi Hansen’s car pulls into the driveway Evan actually feels pretty proud of their level of organization. It feels good to be on top of things for a change.

Connor smirks when he voices this, and goes  _ “feels good to be underneath too, honestly,”  _ and Evan feels his cheeks burn up and of  _ course  _ Connor had to say that right as his mom is about to walk in, and he presses his hands to his face and shoots Connor a  _ look. _

Connor cackles.

Heidi’s thrilled to see Connor, as she always is. It’s endearing, the way she looks so burnt out from a long Saturday shift, but upon seeing them both her eyes light up, almost enough to wipe the dark circles away. She gives each of them an extra tight squeeze, and calls them both honey, and Connor smiles and shuffles his feet at the motherly affection she showers him with, which is completely adorable. She asks how Connor’s doing, if he’s still drawing, wonders why he’s not been around much lately, because he’s  _ always  _ welcome...

And of course neither of them are going to tell her that Connor visits all the time.

Just not when Heidi’s  _ home. _

And then Heidi’s holding up a bag, and giving Connor a conspiratorial little smile.

“Your mom’s not still on her gluten-free thing, is she?”

Connor looks longingly at the bag in Heidi’s hands, and Evan suddenly realizes he can smell Chinese food; fried rice and egg rolls and some sort of meat.

“Yep,” says Connor. He doesn’t take his eyes off the bag.

“Not good for growing boys,” Heidi tuts disapprovingly. “Not good for anyone, actually, unless you have a diagnosed gluten intolerance. Maybe I ought to have a gentle word to her. She might listen if it’s coming from a nurse.”

Connor nods vacantly.

Heidi pauses, this teasing look on her face as she watches Connor watching the takeout bag.

“...Would you like to stay for dinner, Connor?”

“Oh my god, yes  _ please,” _ says Connor instantly, so emphatically that Evan lets out a snort of laughter. 

To be honest, Evan’s starving, too. Turns out certain...activities really work up an appetite. 

He tries to shake those thoughts off, and he helps his mom set out plates on the table, and Connor mutters  _ hell yes, gluten _ to himself as he unpacks all the food, which makes Evan laugh again.

"So," says Heidi, all smiles as she dishes everything up, "What have you boys been up to all afternoon?"

Evan's throat promptly seals itself shut.

He coughs to try and clear it, but it doesn't work, and he can feel his face flooding with color and he shoots Connor an alarmed look because he doesn't know what to say, and Evan is a really bad liar and not at all equipped to deal with this and they both know it, and _fuck _Evan just make something _up_, tell her you were studying or playing videos games, or--

"We watched a movie," says Connor casually.

He stabs at a chunk of sweet and sour pork and shoves the whole too-big piece into his mouth, looking completely unruffled. 

Evan breathes a quiet sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah?" says Heidi conversationally, giving Connor this attentive smile across the table. "What movie?"

And fuck, fuck, _what movie? _What if Connor names a movie Evan hasn't seen and then his mom asks him about it? What if Connor names a movie Evan _has_ seen but it's not one that's on Netflix and then Heidi asks where they got it from? 

"Oh, I actually can't remember the name of it," Connor says easily. "It was just playing on TV. You don't remember what it was called, do you Evan?"

Connor's eyes slide over to Evan expectantly, and he gives him a pointed look, his lips quirking up into this surreptitious little smirk.

And  _ Jesus, _ he's so fucking  _ attractive _ . His eyes are bright and mischievous, and the little patch of brown shines caramel in the warm lighting of Evan's dining room. His skin looks really soft, and Evan now knows that it  _ is  _ really soft, softer than he could have ever imagined, and…

Connor gives him a sharp kick under the table.

"Yeah," he chokes out automatically. "I mean, no. No, I don't remember. It was just, uh. On TV." 

He realizes all too well that he's literally just parroted what Connor's said. Like an idiot. But that doesn't matter, because Connor saves the day  _ again _ , and effortlessly goes, "Oh well. We can Google it later."

And then just keeps eating like it's no big thing.

And Heidi seems none the wiser, nodding and smiling and prattling on about how convenient modern technology is for stuff like that, and how when she was young she'd probably have to call all her friends and ask if anyone else had been watching the same movie, and would either of them like any more Chicken Chow Mein?

_ Shit _ , Connor's good.

He's clearly used to lying to his own parents about weed and school and  _ Evan _ , probably, and he does it with such finesse, such practiced ease. There's barely a lick of hesitation in his voice, and he speaks comfortably, naturally, in this way that's so charmingly charismatic that Evan finds his eyes repeatedly drawn to his mouth.

Maybe he should get Connor to teach him how to lie like that.

Or, at the very least, how to talk to adults without sounding like he barely speaks English. That would be nice. A nice skill to have.

"So tell me about this movie!" Heidi chirps. "Any good?"

Evan's heart sinks.

The conversation was  _ done.  _ It was  _ over.  _ They'd  _ gotten away with it. _

Why did Evan's mother have to be so  _ caring  _ and  _ friendly  _ and  _ nice? _

Connor gives Evan a sidelong glance. There's this wicked glint in his eyes, and he purses his lips together like he's trying not to laugh. 

And.

Oh no.

_ Oh no oh no oh no _ .

Evan doesn't know what's coming. But he knows he absolutely does  _ not  _ trust that look.

And then.

It's so subtle that Evan nearly misses it. 

But Connor's eyes flick down, then up, then down again, before he redirects his gaze to his plate.

And how the  _ fuck _ is Evan supposed to function when Connor Fucking Murphy is eyeing him like he's a piece of meat when his mom is sitting  _ right fucking there? _

"Yeah." Connor says.

He looks back at Evan again.

" _ Really  _ good," he murmurs.

Evan is going to implode. He's absolutely going to fucking implode. His face feels like it's about a million degrees and he's definitely sweating and Connor is  _ openly flirting with him  _ and eating Chinese food while he chats to Heidi, all cool and calm and collected, about some imaginary movie, and now Evan's finding out that it's  _ him, he's the movie. _

Fucking  _ Connor Murphy. _

"It was a bit slow going at first," Connor adds, nonchalantly enough, but his eyes are still sparkling and there's this impish grin denting his cheeks with dimples. "But then once the pace picked up, it was...really awesome."

Connor gives Evan another sideways look.

Evan is going to die.

"What was it about?" Heidi asks, with such genuine interest, and usually Evan would appreciate that she honestly and completely accepts Connor, that she  _ likes _ Connor, and the constant efforts she goes to to show it, but right now he just wants her to  _ shut up. _

Because if Evan knows Connor, which he does, he knows that Connor is absolutely  _ delighting _ in torturing him right now. 

And he’ll take any opportunity he’s given to see how far he can go with this.

"It was like. A romance," says Connor.

Jesus Christ.

Connor nudges at Evan's ankle under the table with his own; a playful little  _ see what I did there _ tap, before swinging his leg back down.

Jesus  _ Christ _ .

Heidi raises her eyebrows in surprise. 

"Doesn't seem like that would be your usual thing," she comments.

"It's not," Connor admits. 

Then he tilts his head in Evan's direction again, and he's not even _trying _to be sneaky about it now, he just looks right at Evan and softly adds, "But I'll make an exception for this one."

And he nudges Evan's ankle again, lightly.

Evan tries to ignore the way his heart is fluttering.

"Must have been good then,” Heidi says with an unassuming smile.

"Yeah,” Connor agrees. 

He takes a few mouthfuls of rice, and the table is quiet for a moment, and Evan almost starts to think the whole nightmare is over.

Then Connor’s lip twitches playfully.

Evan wants to punch him.

Or like. Throw himself into the deep fryer at the Chinese place.

“The lead guy was. Really fantastic,” Connor says, and he doesn’t look at Evan this time but it doesn’t matter because Evan  _ still  _ somehow feels the heat of his gaze. “Pretty sure it was his first movie but you'd never know it, with a performance like  _ that _ ."

And fuck, maybe Evan doesn’t even  _ need  _ to throw himself into the deep fryer at the Chinese place, because he already feels scorching hot, all over, hotter than he’s ever felt in his life. 

He’s genuinely shocked that Heidi hasn’t said anything about his undoubtedly red face, or the way he keeps swallowing awkwardly, or the way he’s just pushing food around his plate and not really eating because he’s certain he’d choke if he tried.

Or the fact that he’s not said a single word this entire fucking conversation.

Apparently, Connor Fucking Murphy has  _ more  _ than enough to say.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I hope he does more. More movies. Y'know?" Connor says, deliberately non-committal. 

And he gives Evan  _ yet another _ look out of the corner of his eye. And it's brief but it's the most suggestive yet; warm and salacious and unbearably pretty.

The corner of his lip curves into this crooked smile, and Connor bites it in half, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip, slowly.

It's practically pornographic. 

"I'm kind of interested to see what else he can do," Connor murmurs.

Evan's not entirely sure how he survives the rest of the conversation. The topic changes, several times. Heidi talks about work; something about a kid with a quarter up his nose. Connor talks about school. Evan offers vague snippets of information here and there, just enough so as not to arouse suspicion, though he's barely aware of anything he actually says.

It’s sort of hard to concentrate when his brain keeps replaying him audio in the background, turning his face redder and redder by the second.

_ Once the pace picked up, it was...really awesome _ .

_ Really fantastic. _

_ I'm kind of interested to see what else he can do. _

Somehow, Evan makes it through dinner long enough to give Connor a strong talking to at the front door, only once he's absolutely positive Heidi's not within earshot.

Connor gives him a cheeky grin and pulls him in for a hug. 

And Evan doesn't  _ want _ to melt into his arms, because he's  _ pissed _ but…

"I can't  _ believe _ you," Evan hisses angrily, simultaneously nuzzling his face into Connor's neck, which he knows makes zero sense but Connor's neck is right there and he just. Has to.

"What?"

"What do you  _ mean, 'what?' you absolute--" _

Connor curbs Evan's increasing hysteria by sliding a hand into his hair, and Evan kind of hates that it feels so fucking good that it shuts him up immediately.

"Oh, come  _ on _ , Ev. She's got no idea," Connor assures him. "You need to relax."

"Why did you  _ do  _ that, though?" Evan mutters, and he leans shamelessly into Connor’s touch despite himself.

Connor  gives him the most facetious little smirk.

"Because you're unbelievably fucking pretty when you blush," he  murmurs , and he's looking at him again in that way that's literally just. Porn.

It takes monumental effort to say goodbye.

Mostly because Connor keeps stealing kisses, glancing furtively over Evan's shoulder in case Heidi makes an appearance.

The door finally closes behind him, and Evan hears the gravelly hum of Connor's car pulling out of the driveway. He still feels hot and flustered and painfully embarrassed, and a little annoyed, too because Connor really can be a Grade-A dick.

But he also just...misses him instantly. 

Evan bypasses the dining room and heads straight for the stairs, because he never wants to look his mother in the eye ever again.

Too bad for him that involves taking a detour via the kitchen.

Where Heidi is stacking the dishwasher.

Fuck.

"So," she says upon Evan's entry, sounding...casual enough, Evan supposes. "Movies with Connor, huh?"

And shit, Evan doesn't know how to play it cool like Connor does, he doesn't know how to do this at  _ all.  _ His mind races as he tries to remember what Connor had done, the complete lack of hesitation, the polite, amiable, yet somehow unaffected tone of voice…

"I, um...y-yeah."

Close enough.

"Hm," Heidi says. Hums. In this contemplative way that Evan immediately feels like he's reading way too much into, because what does  _ hm  _ mean? What's  _ that _ about?

"I'm, uh. Gonna go to bed, so."

"Mmkay," replies Heidi, sounding unfazed. 

Evan feels strangely unsettled by that.

He heads in the direction of the stairs. It seems to take a lifetime.

"...Nothing you wanna tell me?"

Evan's pulse spikes.

"Um. No?"

He's starting to sweat.

"Can I ask you something?" Heidi asks. She doesn't look up from the dishwasher.

"Sure," Evan says, very calmly, very confidently, and his voice definitely doesn't crack at all.

Heidi stacks the last plate. 

Closes the dishwasher.

Turns to face Evan with a knowing twinkle in her eye.

"Does Connor always take a shower after watching a movie?"

And.

What.

What. Fucking  _ what.  _

She...He…

"His hair was wet," Heidi informs him blithely.

Fuck. 

Fuckfuckfuckingfuck.

Evan knows he ought to say something. Literally  _ anything  _ would be preferable to standing there gawping at her. 

Some excuse.  _ Something.  _

But he can't seem to get his jaw to move; it's rusted shut, and his feet are bolted to the ground, and his mom is just standing there like she's waiting for him to say something, still with this amused look on her face.

She takes a few steps towards him and plants both her hands on Evan's shoulders. 

"Listen. Evan. You boys are eighteen now. You can...watch whatever movies you want. It's none of my business. But just...please tell your cinephile boyfriend that your dear old mom wasn't born yesterday. There are some movies that I just...really,  _ really  _ don't need to hear about."

Evan heads upstairs in a wordless daze of complete and total mortification. 

He closes his door firmly behind him, flops onto his bed, and buries his flaming cheeks into his pillow with a groan.

He's never going to be able to live that down. Never ever.

Like. That's the kind of shit that's going to come up in speeches designed to embarrass him at his 21st. At his college graduation. At his  _ wedding. _

For fucks sake, Connor.

Evan fishes his phone out of his pocket. He's lying on his belly, and despite the cringing embarrassment still prickling his skin all over, he feels an odd little burble of almost hysterical laughter at the back of his throat.

And despite himself, he can't stop thinking about Connor giving him fuck-me eyes over his sweet and sour pork.

And maybe he thinks about earlier. A bit. Before dinner and the nap and the showers.

Maybe he thinks about grabbing fingers and gasping breaths.

Maybe he thinks about the look on Connor's face as he came.

Just a little.

**Evan: ** u absolute fucking shit

**Evan: ** my mom KNEW. SHE KNOWS

**Evan: ** i am never EVER "watching a movie" with u ever ever again

  
  


Connor responds almost immediately.

  
  


**Connor: ** see u say that

**Connor: ** but i give it 3 days ;)

  
  


Evan doesn’t even last two.

  
  



End file.
